


Minutes to Midnight

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Danny/Melissa Breakup, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Loneliness, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Past Danny/Melissa, Pining, Unexpected Visitors, background canon relationships, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Deep down, in the most secret part of him that he would vehemently deny if anyone seriously suggested it and wasn't just joking about how "married" they were, Danny had always kind of wished Steve would kiss him at midnight, would want to spend New Year's Eve with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I realized I had written something for New Year's Eve for both of my other main pairings, but not this one, and then I got this idea today.
> 
> There's an extended Danny/Melissa break up scene in this that's set off from the rest of the text by italics. This fic is set in the current timeline, but I'm ignoring upcoming spoilers for 7.16.

Danny had a ridiculous looking party hat on his head, and a noisemaker lay on his coffee table. He frowned and stared sadly at the happy people in New York City on his TV screen, yukking it up and having so much fun. Danny had never never seen the appeal of going to Times Square back when he lived up north. With his claustrophobia, the tightly packed crowd would be a one-way ticket to a panic attack. But the partygoers always seemed to enjoy it. It was already 2017 there and in New Jersey with his parents and sisters. The local broadcast station played the recording several hours later so that Hawaii could enjoy it. Danny couldn't see why the hell everyone was celebrating. 2016 was a tough year, and it didn't look like 2017 was going to be any better. He had seen that John Oliver guy's "Fuck 2016" sketch weeks ago and laughed bitterly. Danny was in a pretty similar mood right now.

Rachel had the kids for New Year's this time. When they had planned this months ago, it had seemed like a fair deal, but Danny had barely gotten to see them for Christmas after the team rescued Chin from the fucking drug cartel in Mexico. Now, Grace and Charlie were with their mother and step-father visiting Rachel's parents in London. He had briefly spoken to Grace, who had been allowed to stay up past midnight, and wished her a happy New Year hours earlier. He had been able to put on the false front of cheer for his daughter, but she wasn't here now, and Danny didn't feel in the mood to pretend he wasn't miserable and lonely.

He would probably go visit Chin tomorrow. Chin was still in the hospital, so Danny knew that he would have an awful start to 2017. He might as well try to make the poor guy feel a little better.

Danny imagined that Abby was probably with him right now, if the hospital staff were lenient about visiting hours. Danny remembers how Abby had rushed to see Chin as soon as she could once they landed in Hawaii, how she had frantically traced her hands over Chin's face, checking to see if he was real. The rest of the team had left to let Chin and Abby have their emotional reunion in privacy. The hospital would probably cut Chin a break. Danny knew Chin well enough to know that he would be a good patient, kind to the nurses even when he was in extreme pain, never complaining or fussing but only politely requesting help or answering the doctors' questions about his condition.

Even Chin would have someone to kiss at midnight. Not like Danny, but that was really his own fault.

His thoughts turned to Kono, whose husband had been in prison for most of the year. Adam had been released early in late October on good behavior, and Danny had been glad to see Kono's face light up with a joy she hadn't had since December of 2015, before Adam and Kono had been separated by his incarceration. For the past two months, nothing dramatic had happened to the couple that had been so plagued by misfortune. For once, it looked like Kono and Adam would get their happy ending. He pictured Adam and Kono snuggled on a couch, toasting their new beginning.

Lou had finally found the evidence to put his ex-partner in prison for the murder of his wife this year, which Danny knew Lou considered a personal triumph. But the consequences had come home for Lou in a scary way, with his family stranded out in the woods and being hunted by fake FBI agents in a hit organized by his former friend. But Lou and his family had survived. Will had also been at the same school dance as Grace, but Grace and Will had both made it out alive. Danny imagined that Lou was with his son and daughter right now, just like Danny wished he was with his kids. Lou would also be with his wife Renée. Danny had known a lot of married couples in his time, but he had never known any marriages as rock solid and still filled with devotion after so many years together as Lou and Renée's. Danny hoped Lou knew how lucky he truly was.

And, finally there was Steve. Steve, who had still been reeling from Catherine's abrupt reappearance and sudden departure from his life the previous year. She had really broken Steve's heart with the crappy way she left him. As if she had fucking planned it, she reappeared again in Steve's life a little over a month ago asking for help with, of all people, Doris, when Danny was in New Jersey and couldn't do anything about it. But strangely enough, Steve had seemed more peaceful after Catherine and Doris left and had said that seeing them again had "given me needed closure," whatever the hell that meant. Of course, Steve had almost fucking died in that airplane back in May. Steve, like Danny, wouldn't get to have more than a glass of champagne for New Year's this year. It was one of many restrictions that Steve had been forced to deal with after the transplant. Danny supposed that Lynn, at least, would enjoy the champagne Steve couldn't drink. Danny hadn't heard about Lynn for a while, and he was a little surprised to hear that they were still together when Catherine showed back up in November, which apparently interrupted a date Steve had with Lynn. He hadn't heard of a breakup since then, so he imagined that they were still together.

Danny's heart gave a traitorous twist when he imagined Lynn smiling and leaning over to kiss Steve at midnight. It hadn't done that when he had imagined his other teammates with their significant others. Danny was envious of what his other friends had, but ultimately he wished them well and was glad to know that they wouldn't be sad sacks like him.

He should have felt the same way about Steve. It wasn't as if Danny wanted his partner to be depressed and alone. But the idea of Steve finding that companionship with Lynn made a lump rise in Danny's throat and tears fill his eyes. Because deep down, in the most secret part of him that he would vehemently deny if anyone seriously suggested it and wasn't just joking about how "married" they were, Danny had always kind of wished Steve would kiss him at midnight, would want to spend New Year's Eve with him.

It was hopeless, Danny knew. But it didn't mean Danny didn't crave it like a chainsmoker needing just one more puff of nicotine.

Danny's inability to let go of Steve was why he was sitting alone tonight. He could have been with Melissa if he hadn't been such a pathetic loser.

Melissa, who was gorgeous, and funny, and smart, and kind-hearted, and overall amazing. Melissa, who had gifted him with the kind of love Danny never deserved from anyone, least of all her. And what had Danny been able to say in return? "I love spending time with you." "I care about you." Saying those three little words in the classic fashion seemed like a lie, and Danny couldn't stand to lie to Melissa. He felt guilty when she expressed her feelings to him, like he was cheating on her. Maybe in his heart, he was. He couldn't even write the sentiment down in a Valentine's Day card.

And that had apparently been the breaking point for Melissa, who had initiated an argument over the subject on Valentine's Day. Danny had revealed too much in the conversation, saying that he only said those words when they meant something.

Melissa didn't leave him that day, or that week, or even that month. But on April 2nd, she did. Danny had dreaded the day Melissa would realize that she deserved more than Danny could offer her, but he also felt weirdly proud of her. She had come a long way since she met him as the New Yorker at a gas station looking for a fresh start, and she had come further still than the woman he had never known, who had plucked up the courage to run as far away from her abusive husband as she could.

Danny had always sensed a quiet core of strength in Melissa. It was part of what had drawn her to him in the first place. On that day, she used it to leave him.

_"I think we need to break up. I was thinking about this yesterday, but I decided to wait until tonight. If I had done it then, you might think it was a practical joke, and you deserve better than that, Jersey."_

_She hadn't called him that nickname in a while. It felt strangely appropriate that she would show more affection to him than she had for the past several months. This breakup was unexpectedly peaceful, given their passionate argument two months earlier._

_Danny bit his lip as she spoke. "I feel like I should have done this earlier. I mean, what the hell are we doing?" Melissa let out a low, sarcastic chuckle._

_Danny glanced up at her face and felt ashamed of the tears that were filling her eyes. He smiled weakly. "I don't know, babe. You're the one who's breaking up with me, so you'll have to tell me."_

_Melissa's chuckle sounded more genuine, before she took a deep breath and gazed straight into his eyes. "You're never gonna be in love with me, are you?"_

_Danny felt like he was drowning as he struggled for air. She smiled gently, like she pitied him. "It's all right. I don't need you to say it. I already know."_

_Melissa backed away from him on the couch, staring down at her feet. "For a while, I tried to deny this, 'cause I didn't want our relationship to be over. But I just can't keep doing this to you. Or to myself."_

_Danny didn't say anything. He knew Melissa was mostly speaking to herself, and he didn't want to interrupt the conclusions she had reached._

_"I think, I want... someone nice, like you. But who actually loves me." She shrugged, before turning a wry grin in his direction. "Guess that sounds a little demanding, huh?"_

_"It doesn't," Danny said firmly. "It's what you deserve."_

_Melissa smirked. "You say the sweetest things. Just not the one thing I wanted you to." She stood up from the couch and strolled away from him towards the front door. Danny followed her._

_She turned around to face him one last time at the entrance to his house. "You deserve good things too, Jersey. You deserve to find someone you actually love so much that it makes it easy for you to say." She pecked him on the cheek and turned around, opening the door and exiting his life. Forever._

_Danny watched Melissa walk out to her car, giving him one last tiny wave before she backed out of his driveway and drove away. Danny returned the gesture as best he could._

_Once Melissa was gone, Danny covered his face and released the sobs that had been building since Melissa wished him her final farewell. Unbeknownst to her, Danny had found the person who would make it easy to say "I love you." Not that it fucking mattered._

* * *

Danny wiped away the tears that streamed down his face from the memory. He glanced up at the TV at the joyous revelers, hoping that Melissa was among the people thrilled with the New Year. Maybe she was out with a group of friends, having a good time. Or maybe she was with a new boyfriend who would whisper "I love you" just before their lips met after the ball dropped. That thought made him feel a little better.

Melissa had been right to break up with him. She deserved to have all of her dreams come true, and that particular dream of being happy with someone who loved her was so simple. But sometimes the simplest dreams are the most elusive. Danny knew that better than anyone.

Melissa had been right to break up with him, but Danny dreaded spending every New Year's Eve for the rest of his life alone, with nobody to kiss at midnight.

He took a sip of the "sparkling grape juice" he had poured for himself in one of those plastic Solo cups college kids stereotypically used to get drunk. Danny was a heartbroken idiot, and he couldn't even drown his sorrows in alcohol this year.

Danny startled when he heard someone knocking on his front door, and he choked a little on his drink before he was able to breathe again. He gazed over at the clock on his wall and noted that it was 11:58 p.m. Who the hell would be knocking on his door so late on New Year's Eve?

The knocking was louder, and Danny felt shocked when he heard Steve's voice. "Danny, I know it's late, but please let me in, man."

Danny's heart stopped, and slammed his cup down on the coffee table and rushed over to his front door, quickly unlocking it and ushering Steve inside. "Who died?" _Oh, God, did something happen to Chin?_

Steve looked confused. "Nobody."

"Did something happen to Chin? Is it bad?"

"As far as I know, Chin's as fine as he was when we visited him this afternoon."

Danny slumped with relief before he heard the countdown starting on the TV. _Only one minute now._ He gestured expansively. "What the hell are you doing here, then, Steve?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Now?!"

Steve nodded, as if his behavior was perfectly sensible. In his caveman brain, it probably was. "I made a resolution to say something to you last year."

Danny laughed. "You're cutting it kind of close, you know?"

Steve grinned. "I love you, Danno."

 _How random._ "I love you, too. But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Steve sighed and gazed towards the TV, where the crowd at Times Square was excitedly counting down to 2017. "Guess I'll have to do this a different way." He turned his attention back to Danny and smiled fondly. "You remember right after we met, when you punched me in the face?"

Danny shook his head. Steve was being extra weird tonight. "Are you drunk or something? You know you can't drink much with your liver."

"I'm not drunk. I just remembered that I pissed you off back then. I might piss you off now, but don't punch me this time, okay?"

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but cries of "Happy New Year!" rang out from the TV, and he heard "Auld Lange Syne" playing. _Is this really how I'm going to start 2017? With Steve doing something to make me angry?_

 _Apparently not!_ Steve was leaning down towards him, and Danny felt a little incredulous, a lot excited, and crazy amounts of hopeful. He reached up to grab the back of Steve's neck, and Steve's delighted grin and hooded eyes sent a surge of arousal through Danny. He closed his eyes and savored the first touch of Steve's mouth to his.

It was everything Danny had hoped for and so much more. Steve moaned when he opened his mouth to Danny's, and Danny's hand tightened on the back of Steve's neck. Danny clutched at the back of Steve's shirt, letting his fingers grip Steve's shirt in a tight hold. God he wanted to rip it off him. Danny couldn't hold back the whimper and full body shudder he let out when Steve's tongue swept over his. The electricity he felt was just too much to be controlled. He pressed his entire body up against Steve, letting Steve feel just how much a kiss was affecting him.

Steve pulled back with a gasp and panted to breathe. Danny circled his hips against Steve's, watching with fascination as he blushed bright red. Before midnight, he had never thought he would really put that kind of look on Steve's face. Danny smirked. "Enjoying yourself, babe?"

Steve nodded and managed to open his eyes just slightly. "You, ahh, you definitely didn't punch me."

Danny chuckled. "No, I didn't." He glanced up questioningly at Steve. "But I thought you would want to do the midnight kiss thing with Lynn instead of me."

Steve shook his head. "Talked to her a couple of weeks ago. I'm not with her anymore." Steve opened his eyes fully, looking blissful. "Just wanted you. _Always._ That's what I was trying to tell you earlier."

"So you love me?" Danny was leaning in to close that gap between their lips. Now that he knew Steve was free, that gap was really unnecessary and annoying.

Steve smiled. "I do."

Danny captured his lips, letting himself melt into the kiss for a few seconds before he clasped Steve's hand. "Love you too." He started to pull Steve off towards the hallway that led to his bedroom. "Come on. Let's start 2017 right."

The returning squeeze Steve gave Danny's hand as he eagerly followed him told Danny that 2017 was going to be a fantastic year.


End file.
